


like wildflowers and wood

by AydenJones (zitaostuck)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Omega Choi Soobin, i can't write smut hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/AydenJones
Summary: Yeonjun is a gentleman, he truly is, but Soobin got a bit fed up with it.(a continuation to like ripe fruit and wild flowers )
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	like wildflowers and wood

**Author's Note:**

> hey, by popular request /this/ exists. 
> 
> also hey i don't know how to write smut and i also don't have a beta (we die like men)
> 
> Enjoy!

Weeks passed and so did his first heat. Articles were written, revved about and then pretty quickly forgotten once something more exciting came into the news. It was just the way that things were. 

Soobin had first been scared of what the people are going to say about him, the assigned leader of TXT, presenting as an Omega. He had expected to be questioned, and he  _ was _ , just not to the extent he had supposed. It was much better. Of course, he had to thank others who created a precedent, young women and men proving that being an Omega didn't make them unable to lead well. 

It was just that after the situation boiled down, Yeonjun and him...well, they  _ did  _ manage to speak. But not about  _ everything _ .

Soobin is glad, not to be lying because now he has an almost-boyfriend with whom he is falling in love more and more every day. Almost, because they didn't put any label on it just yet, they don't want to either, but there are soft words and even softer kisses are exchanged many times a day, which make Soobin more than happy. 

Knowing that Yeonjun feels for him what he feels for Yeonjun makes him the happiest man. 

But. But there is more. There is one more thing that they were supposed to be talking about but they didn't. The young Omega understands that it was probably just Yeonjun being a gentleman and not bringing those nights of heat into their discussions, thinking probably that it is embarrassing for Soobin.

However, Soobin is embarrassed at all of what he said. He meant every word. When he told Yeonjun of his feelings but also when he told Yeonjun that he would really like doing /more/ with him. But the older man acts like nothing like that happened, that he completely forgot Soobin implying he'd like that. 

And now Soobin is simply frustrated. Because the idea entered his mind and can't help himself thinking about that. He doesn't want to help himself like he would have done before because now he has an older, more experienced almost-boyfriend and he would like to be helped by him.

He can't really  _ ask  _ Yeonjun because he already told him that he would be happy with the two of them going further the night of his heat. 

It was just so damn annoying. 

It’s late already and he got a notification earlier from the group chat asking where he was but Soobin is not feeling like lifting himself up from the floor and going to the dorm. He considers he might worry Yeonjun, but he’s mildly pissed off and doesn’t really care at the moment. 

And the floor is comfortable enough. But maybe he is lying to himself. 

Soobin is so deep in his thoughts that he doesn’t even hear the door of the practice room opening and two pairs of feet entering the room and approaching him. 

“Are you okay?” he hears a voice from above him, making Soobin jump in surprise. No one is supposed to be in the practice rooms around this hour. Or at least that is what Soobin thought because right above there are two of his seniors, Jimin and Jungkook, looking down at him with twin worried expressions. 

Soobin shoots up, finding it way too impolite to speak with his hyungs from where he was on the floor. 

“Can I help you with anything?” he asks quickly, not even remembering what he was asked to begin with. 

The two older men exchange a look but the one to speak is Jimin. 

“We were just finishing up and ready to leave when Jungkook felt the smell of...well-- distressed Omega and we came to see what is wrong. And found you on the floor…” the man explains, scanning Soobin from head to toe for anything outwardly wrong. 

Soobin forgot that after presenting his scent is going to become obvious, not only for his bandmates but also for everyone else around him. Which included his seniors. He wishes for the ground to swallow him. Of course, an Alpha like Jungkook-hyung would be able to smell his annoyance and frustration even through the closed door. 

“I am perfectly alright, you don’t need to worry!” the younger Omega assures, waving his hands in front of him. He can’t tell is hyungs that he has been suffering due to the lack of intimate affections from his Alpha almost-boyfriend who just happened to be his bandmate. “Just some choreo giving me trouble.”

Aware of his own inability to lie Soobin doesn’t even feel bad when Jimin raises a brow at him, crossing his arms while Jungkook hovers in the back, clearly unimpressed but still looking concerned. It’s natural for an Alpha to be in tune with omegas around him, especially when they display obvious signs of being distressed. 

“You know that we can’t believe you, no?” Jimin speaks again. “I won’t push but if it makes you feel like this you should probably talk about it with someone.” Soobin nods dutifully. “Maybe not with us because you don’t know us so well, but maybe with Yeonjun-ah. I am sure he will be more than alright with hearing your worries.”

Hearing Yeonjun’s name makes Soobin’s cheeks colour slightly and for him to drop his gaze to the ground. From in front of him, there is a small gasp and then a small giggle. “I see then, no Soobin.” he hears Jimin say. 

Soobin raises his head to see his two seniors with twin grins on their faces. The young omega curses himself for being so transparent and then his seniors for being so receptive. For real, none of them can hide anything in that damn company. 

“No Yeonjun-hyung, no--” Soobin says stiffly. There is really no point in hiding it. 

Jimin nods and turns towards his younger band member. “Jungkook-ah, I think you can go now.” he says, waving the other away. “This is boy trouble right here.” 

The alpha scoffs at the Jimin but the older omega just raises a brow. “I am great at boy trouble!” the alpha complains. 

“You screamed at Jin-hyung in the middle of the practice room that you are a good,  _ virile  _ Alpha and he should pay attention to you.” 

“Like you were any better with Namjoon-hyung. Or better said, Namjoon-hyung was any better with you!” Jungkook adds, but he does retreat, leaving the room with a quite  _ cute  _ annoyed expression. 

Soobin is stuck because  _ what the fuck.  _ Who’d have known?

“So! Yeonjun-ah.” Jimin returns his attention to the young man in front of him. “I heard the two of you got your heads out of your butts after you presented. Nice  _ nice.  _ So what’s going on?” 

Soobin doesn’t even question how Jimin has that information. He has a feeling that Jimin could probably make Forest Fenn divulge the location of his treasure if he tried hard enough. But how does Soobin tell him  _ exactly  _ what has been bothering him? 

It’s so... _ embarrassing.  _

“You see hyung…” the young omega starts. “I-- we spoke after that. But-- we just... we just spoke.” The underlying  _ we spoke but we didn’t do much more than that,  _ remains unsaid but from the smirk on Jimin’s face, Soobin is sure that it was more than clear what he actually meant by it.

“Have you two kissed at least?”

Soobin nods. They kiss quite a lot, lately a favourite past time of theirs. Exchanging sleepy kisses seems to be the best way to fall asleep and dream only of wonderful things. 

“They’re all thick-headed dear, you don’t have to worry your pretty little head.” Jimin says, lightly patting Soobin’s shoulder. “Entice him a little bit and he will understand what you want. He probably thinks he’s protecting you or something gentlemanly like that.” 

_ But I don’t think I know how to do that,  _ Soobin thinks. “A-Alright.” he nods. 

“Believe me, honey, it’s all going to work out.” 

oOo

_ Everything is going to work out,  _ that’s what his hyung had said. But he really didn’t tell Soobin what he should do exactly in order for  _ everything  _ to work out. He could have been a little more specific because Soobin is all alone in the dorm now, waiting for Yeonjun to return and he has no idea what to do. 

He had excluded from the very beginning the possibility of just  _ telling  _ Yeonjun what he wants. He has to  _ show him.  _

Searching on the internet turned out absolutely nothing useful because Soobin didn’t have any sort of sexy underwear and he couldn’t really sexily wear his Alpha’s clothes because Yeonjun was smaller than him and it wouldn’t have the desired effect. 

Laying down on Yeonjun’s bed Soobin stretched his limbs out, taking Yeonjun’s pillow in his hands and holding onto it tightly and breathing in the older man’s scent. It was a refreshing sort of woody, something that makes Soobin thinks of long walks in the forest during a beautiful summer day. He loves it. It makes him so  _ calm  _ and  _ protected,  _ and well-- it also makes him horny.

The Omega really doesn’t think when he turns around on his belly, humming softly as he buries his face into the other’s pillow and inhales deeply. Letting out a soft sigh he raises his hips just a bit off the surface of the bed, biting down on his bottom lip.  _ What is he even doing?  _ he wonders for a moment. Does it really matter-- should he be ashamed over what he is doing? 

Perhaps. 

But Soobin reaches the decision that he shouldn’t think too much. That’s probably what got him in this frustrating situation: overthinking. So he won’t do that anymore. 

And it feels pretty damn  _ good  _ to rub his already half-hard dick against the sheets, the movements if his hips so lazy and teasing. It feels  _ good  _ and thinking about how this is Yeonjun’s bed and how the Alpha is sure to arrive in just a few gets him even hotter and bothered. 

The pants though, the pants are so damn annoying, not allowing him the friction that he  _ needs  _ and making him feel way too hot and clammy. “Damn it--” he grunts as with some difficulty he manages to take them off. The touch against the silky material of the sheets feels much better than his sweatpants did and his movements pick up speed, working himself in slow movements. 

There is something dirty about it that reels Soobin on despite the fact he has never experimented anything like that before. The fact that he has already started becoming wetter and wetter too, slick slipping from his hole and down his sack only proves just how much he wants. 

He wants,  _ needs,  _ Yeonjun and the damned Alpha has the audacity of being late. 

He doesn't want to finish himself off for the first time, as not being in heat doesn't give him as much of a crazy libido. He stills for a moment then, listening carefully. Thankfully, it is then when he hears the front door opening and closing. 

Soobin rests quietly even though he hears Soobin calling his name, asking where he was. He will find it immediately, it isn't like they only have one bedroom. Movements and sudden sounds and there is a gust of cold as the door opens. Together with it, there is Yeonjun's forestry scent and Soobin can't help but mewl upon feeling it.

"Soobin-ah…?" 

Yeonjun sounds confused and Soobin supposes he has all the right to be. It isn't the first time the two of them get left alone in the dorm but the surprise is surely the first of its kind. 

Soobin turns around slowly and with a shy smile on his face, playing it just a little bit more confident than he actually feels. From where does he get all that spark… he doesn’t even want to question. He just moves along. 

“I’ve been thinking of it hyung...and you took too long.” he’s not explicit in the request but Yeonjun would need to be an actual idiot to not understand what the younger man needs. Soobin trusts Yeonjun not to be  _ that  _ oblivious. 

The mattress dips and Soobin opens his arms to receive his lover, accepting the kiss he got with enthusiasm. Yeonjun kisses gently despite the moment Soobin tried so hard to create but the younger man doesn’t mind much, knowing that the more they kiss the more desperate Yeonjun gets and his kisses and touches get progressively more and more intimate and possessive. 

It seems like after a couple of minutes of deep, languid kisses the Alpha had had quite enough of the gentleness and guides his hands down the taller man's body, tracing over his chest and his quivering abdominal muscles, humming happily under his breath. 

"What brought this on, Bin-ah?" Yeonjun questions gently, pinching lightly on one of Soobin's nipples and making the younger man gasp into the touch. "I didn't expect you to be so...forward outside your heat."

_ You don't expect a lot of things _ , Soobin thinks but doesn't voice the thought, instead of angling his head just enough to press another kiss on Yeonjun's pouty lips. 

"Wanted you." He says simply. "Want you."  _ And faster, please. _

Yeonjun chuckles, repeating the motion with Soobin’s other nub, this time reaching down to alleviate the pain with his tongue. Soobin jerks, letting out a soft mewl at the sensation, his hands reaching to tug at the alpha’s hair just to find something to do with them. 

It seems to work well because the tug makes Yeonjun too moan, pulling away and throwing Soobin a dirty look which looks  _ way  _ too hot in Soobin’s sincere opinion. “Do you enjoy making me go crazy?”

_ I think I do.  _ “I want you to  _ hurry. _ ”

Yeonjun presses closer at this, burying his face against the crook of Soobin’s shoulder. “Would have never thought you’d be such a  _ needy  _ bunny.” the tone is so low and the Omega freezes a bit.  _ Oh, so that’s Alpha voice.  _

He doesn’t have much time to think about it because it seems like Yeonjun wants to throw away every ounce of caution and he begins to litter little bites and kisses on Soobin’s neck and shoulder, making the younger man cry out softly. Of course, they  _ shouldn’t  _ because they are idols but Soobin thanks heavens that they don’t have any schedule the next couple of days. 

Fed up with the teasing and the feather-light touches Soobin employs the element of surprise to flip them around and place himself on top of Yeonjun, the older man sporting an adorable bewildered expression. Soobin feels a rush of adrenaline in his gut at being able to overpower an Alpha, perhaps only for a few seconds, but it’s still  _ something _ . 

From the new position, it is easy for him to grind up against Yeonjun and get some of the much-needed friction against his cock which has been fully hard and got no attention for  _ way too long.  _ The young Omega takes what he needs and when Yeonjun seems to snap out of his trance, the older man pushes his hips up slowly, aiding Soobin. 

“You’re so hard and wet, pretty Omega, you’ve been waiting for me for that long?” 

Soobin keens, frustrated because as he spoke Yeonjun stopped moving his hips. 

“Want.  _ Want. _ ” Soobin chants, hoping that it somehow would reach Yeonjun’s thick skull. “Please…”

Begging for it seems to do the trick because the next moment Yeonjun's hands slip from where they were 'innocently' resting on Soobin's hips to his ass, gripping the globes of flesh with more intent and strength than Soobin expected. 

He hopes that his fingertips would leave bruises. 

"Alright, alright…" Yeonjun shushes him gently. "Have you ever...to yourself?"

_ Have you ever fingered yourself,  _ the question reads to Soobin and he nods slowly. It's a recent development, one that he took after learning that his Omega biology was making it just so easy and pleasant to get stimulation like that too. So, of course, Soobin took advantage of it, after all, he was just a  _ very  _ horny young man.

"That's good, that's good." The words sound like the Alpha is reassuring himself, rather than Soobin. "Can I..?"

_ Oh fuck,  _ Soobin nods at that too, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. To feel Yeonjun's fingers inside of him is all that he can focus his attention on that moment though.

Front the first push of Yeonjun's fingers inside of his body, cautious and gentle, Soobin doesn't stop moving and squirming, requesting for  _ more _ ,  _ deeper  _ and  _ harder  _ almost immediately. He's drenching wet with slick and his body adapts naturally and easily to having something inside. 

"Whoa…" Yeonjun whispers and Soobin snaps his hips down hard, enough to signal the older man that he's more than okay with having more inside. The Alpha snaps his gaze from where his fingers were pushing inside of his lover and looks him in the eyes. 

Soobin smiles fondly. "You can put it in, you're not going to hurt me." 

Yeonjun doesn't seem all that convinced but he retracts his fingers anyway, his soiled fingers returning on Soobin's hips. 

"Are you sure?" Yeonjun bites down on his lip and Soobin is sure that the man is trying to contain himself as much as he can. 

"More than sure, baby." Soobin reassures, dipping gently to cup Yeonjun's cheeks and presses soft kisses on his lover's lips. "I wanna be yours already." 

Yeonjun finally nods and when they're both sure they're finally ready Soobin reaches for under his pillow to retrieve a condom, showing it to the older man who flushes just a bit at the sight. It serves as a reminder that  _ yeah, this is actually happening.  _

"I'll put it on for you." Soobin tells him with more confidence than the older man probably expects. But what Yeonjun doesn't know is that Soobin has practised in order not to make a fool of himself when they got to it. 

"O-ok!" Yeonjun's voice is just a bit trembling and he moans loudly when Soobin touches him, hand wrapping around his cock and holding it as he manages to roll the condom on with the other man. The Omega realizes that he left Yeonjun practically untouched up until that moment which explains his sensitivity. 

It takes some fiddling and repositioning before Yeonjun holds on the base of his cock with Soobin hovering above. Yeonjun looks like he wants to ask once more if Soobin is sure but the younger man beats him to it by sinking down slowly. 

_ Oh _ **_,_ ** _ that's how it feels like.  _ It doesn't hurt, not really, because his biology is made to accept coupling easily, but there is a discomfort with being filled. Yeonjun's expression though is what keeps Soobin moving. Soobin would want if it was possible to have his lover overwhelmed expression framed for his viewing pleasure. 

The break he takes when he has already lowered himself completely is more for Yeonjun than it is for him. 

"I heard it feels good-- but... _ fuck  _ Bin-ah!" Yeonjun almost growls and  _ yeah,  _ that's very fuckin hot thank you very much.

"Mhm~" 

With them both being calmer, Soobin starts moving, slowly at first and picking up speed easily after a couple of moments when the odd feeling starts turning into pleasure. The pressure inside of him feels  _ good _ , filling him completely and making him dizzy. 

Yeonjun too, realizing that Soobin is in no way uncomfortable starts moving as well, holding tightly onto the younger man as he starts thrusting harder and harder, meeting Soobin’s hips in the downstroke. 

“Fuck!” Soobin curses as the tip of Yeonjun’s cock finally brushes against his prostate, grazing it just barely. Realizing just what kind of reaction he can get with the new angle the Alpha wastes no time angling his hips  _ just so _ in order to hit Soobin’s prostate dead on with every thrust upwards. And it is  _ euphoric,  _ and no amount of research could have prepared him for how it truly feels. 

He’s rendered completely useless, moaning and begging for more as he falls on top of his lover, allowing Yeonjun to simply do what he wants with him which seems to stir the Alpha up as well, him too letting out the sweetest of moans. 

None of them lasted too long though, Soobin being the first one to reach his orgasm with one particularly well-aimed thrust against his prostate, spilling over Yeonjun’s belly and chest and contracting hard enough around him to have the older man coming as well. Soobin remains there, laid down on his lover’s chest, uncaring of the moderately disgusting situation they are in. 

He breathes in and there it is, the most potent it has ever been, the intertwined smell of wildflowers and wood. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh i hope i didn't disappoint too much
> 
> there is a longer royal au abo in works so look forward to it  
> come talk to me on the bird site [](https://twitter.com/ay_wonderr)  
> 


End file.
